


Stupid Games

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Kiriya has impeccable aim, thank you very much. No matter what Taiga has to say about him.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Stupid Games

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble I had in WIPs and decided to finish to destress from today.

Emu thought he could take a nice break and walk down to the skate park for his lunch and maybe play some games on his handheld. It seems fate has some other plans for his day, he realizes, as he notices a group of familiar faces leaning on the railing. Indistinct sounds of an argument echo up from the park, as his friends watch with varying levels of interest. Asuna notices him first and waves him over tiredly.

"What's going on?" He comes to stand next to her and looks out to see Kiriya and Taiga right up in each other's faces and yelling.

His eyes grow wide in shock, and he turns back to the group for answers. They were honestly the last two people he expected to be fighting like this. Taiga had been argumentative since the day Emu met him, and Kiriya liked to stir up trouble. But Kiriya was already so laid-back, and recently, Taiga looked like he was finally getting sleep and even smiled every so often. Emu thought they'd gotten closer since Nico was bouncing between Taiga's clinic and Genm, so they all saw each other more. Apparently not, since he'd never seen Kiriya worked up like he was now and Taiga seemingly goading him into fighting even more.

"Well," Nico leans back from where she's hanging onto the railing to look at him, "It started off when me and Taiga came over to consult with Kiriya and Hiiro about Bugster vaccines and when we can expect to get them at the clinic."

"And the medical examiner was out of dress code which concerned the unlicensed doctor." Emu shoots Hiiro a confused look over Nico's head. "More than usual." He amends with a little bit of a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"What was he wearing?" Emu looks back at Kiriya. It takes a moment, but he sees them. Rubber slippers. He was just a pair of boardshorts away from completely looking like a tourist at a tropical getaway. "Oh."

"He usually wears them around the CR breakroom after hours and probably forgot to change out." Parad adds without even breaking eye contact from the fight.

"Or goes barefoot." Asuna sighs heavily and rests her chin on her hands. "He's a walking sharps hazard, and Taiga came down on him harder than maybe he should've. I think it struck a nerve since Kiriya saw it as a tiny mistake and not something that makes us worry about him every day. Which is why they're here doing this."

"Well, it _was_ why they were doing this. Now they're just fighting about. Whatever..." Nico says.

"The last time we could hear them it was about who contributed more to solving the bugster crisis. The answer to that is obvious, so it devolved into basically who the better Kamen Rider is." Graphite sighs. "They should just fight to prove it instead of arguing about it."

Emu watches helplessly as Kiriya and Taiga continue to argue, and all their friends watch on with obviously no intention to help. Suddenly Kiriya throws his hands up and starts walking away. He makes it halfway across the park before Taiga yells, "Probably can't aim for shit anyway!" after him and starts walking towards the other exit.

Kiriya turns to glare at him then kicks his foot out hard. His slipper flies off his foot and the crowd of spectators watch in disbelief as it sails through the air and hits Taiga square in the back of the head.

"How's that for no fuckin' aim!" He yells, making sure Taiga turns to catch Kiriya flipping him off before turning to leave.

"Are you just gonna walk away without a fucking shoe?"

Kiriya whirls back, repeating the motion with his other foot and letting the remaining slipper hurtle through the air towards Taiga. He instinctively catches the offending footwear before it hits him and glares at Kiriya.

He shouts back an indignant "YES!" and walks away in a huff.

Once he's out of view, the anger starts to leech from Taiga's blood, and he slowly starts to register what just happened. His jaw goes slack in shock as he stares at Kiriya's slipper in hand and turns to look back up at the small crowd gathered to watch.

"Did..." he starts softly then yells loud enough for everyone on the balcony to hear. "DID HE THROW THE FIRST ONE AT ME?"

"NO!" Nico hollers back, a small smirk growing on her face as she watches Taiga slowly figure it out. The realization dawns on Taiga, and he's yelling back, "DID HE FUCKING USE HIS FOOT BOTH TIMES?"

A resounding "YEAH" is shouted back by everyone watching, and Taiga blinks at the slipper in his hand in disbelief. But he really did just see Kiriya fling the slipper from his foot from across the skate park at his face, so there was no denying it.

"What the fuck." Taiga whispers more to the slipper than himself.

Emu wishes he had normal co-workers sometimes.


End file.
